Realization
by ClarityVee
Summary: "What was going on? Why was he acting so weird around Pit? He was fine around him before. The two could always talk together. Was it because of that dream? That dream had to be what set it off. It had to. Everything was fine before he had the dream." LinkxPit one-shot.


** First Super Smash Brothers fic! Hooray! Well, so I'll do the best I can with the personalities and such. I love this pairing so much, but most people don't like it. And I ran out of PitLink fanfics to read! So, I thought I'd write my own.**

** Wario: Better not mess it up. Or I'll fart on you.**

** Me: Ew! Don't fart on me! Fart on someone else!**

** Pit: Don't worry, author, I'll take care of it! [shoots a light arrow]**

** Me: Well, anyway. Please enjoy my fic. C:**

It was a bright, sunny spring day at the Smash Mansion. Everyone was happy about it, except for the Ice Climbers, since they got pretty hot in their snowsuits. But everyone else was enjoying it. Olimar was having his Pikmin gather treasure, Kirby was feasting on some flowers, Ike and Marth were brushing up on their sword skills, and the princesses were having tea in the grass. But one swordsman, archer, and hero was relaxing, sleeping under the shade of a tree. The calm wind slightly blowing his bangs out of his eyes, the hero named Link soundly slept, dreaming.

_"Link! Oh Link!"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Linky-poo! I missed you! How was Ordon? Was Ilia there? What about Colin? Is Epona alright?" he asked jumping into my arms, hugging me._

_ "I missed you, too," I replied, kissing his temple._

_ "Did you really?" _

_ "Of course I did. Why would I lie about that?"_

_ He blushes. His blue eyes were incredibly bright, shining brilliantly in the sunlight. His happy grin mesmerizing me. I leaned into him, and he seemed to understand, for he leaned in return. His brown hair was hiding his eyes for a few moments, but in those few moments it wouldn't matter, for by then our lips touched._

Link woke up a bit roughly, slightly perspiring on his forehead. The Hylian sat up and leaned his back against the base of the tree trunk. Why was he sweating? Was it his hat? The sun? Or the dream? Link took another look at his surroundings, then sun was being hidden by the tree, he was shaded and his hat was very thin material. He figured he started sweating from the dream. Why did he have that dream? Who is that person he was dreaming about? He decided to take a walk to get his mind off of things.

After making sure to not trip over Ivysaur's vine whip, or getting hit by one of Ness' home runs, Link headed back into the Smash Mansion. He headed to the kitchen to get a glass of fresh LonLon milk. He opened the fridge, scanning the shelves for the glass bottle. He finally found it, grabbed it and starting chugging it down. As he was about to swallow, he closed the refrigerator door, and saw someone was standing there.

But not just anyone, it was the person in Link's dream.

Link's cheeks grew soft red at the sight of him. His brown hair framing his face perfectly, his nighttime-blue eyes beaming with optimism, his skin shining with cheerfulness. His skin was such an even tone of pale flesh, his limbs a perfect balance of muscle and tone. It was Pit.

"Hey there, Link!" he greeted with joy.

Link stayed there. It was as if he was frozen. The boy's stare was mesmerizing, able to make Link blush and stop him in his tracks.

"Uh, Link? Are you going to swallow that?" he asked.

Link realized the milk was still in his mouth. He quickly swallowed it all in one gulp, and began drinking more of the milk. Link couldn't bare to speak to him. He was already a man of very few words, Link just tried to not seem awkward. _He must think I'm stupid!_ he thought. Wouldn't you if you saw a guy randomly holding milk in his mouth for five minutes?

"Good luck in the Brawl later today!" Pit patted Link on the back before leaving, his wings leaving behind a feather or two. Link eyed them as they fell to the ground, reaching out to catch them. What was going on? Why was he acting so weird around Pit? He was fine around him before. The two could always talk together. Sure, he always took notice of little details about Pit, like how one of his eyebrows is slightly bushier than the other, but he never felt so worked up and timid around him. Was it because of that dream? That dream had to be what set it off. It had to. Everything was fine before he had the dream. Link just tried to clear his head best he could as he headed towards his brawl. He stepped onto the teleporter and gave himself a pep talk in his head.

_Just worry about it later, Link. You've got a brawl to win! You can do it! You can think this all out after you win._

Link stepped out of the teleporter onto the battle stage. He gripped the Master Sword tightly, ready to fight. He put on a smile of bloodthirst, but it immediately vanished when he saw his opponent.

_You have got to be kidding me._

His opponent was Meta Knight. This guy didn't seem too good at first, but he was just mostly hiding his strength. When the guy eventually came all out, he got banned from all the damage he did to all the Brawlers.

Link was dead.

3!

2!

1!

GO!

Meta Knight flew into the air, hovering over the spot where he entered the arena. Link stood frozen, baring his teeth at Meta Knight. How was he going to defeat this thing? He took a chance, and run forward, then leaped into the air. With a swipe off the Master Sword, he hit Meta Knight like a baseball. _Yes!_ Link thought. Meta Knight quickly recovered, then flew straight into Link, kicking him in the process. Link gave out a cough as he sat up. Man, this thing is way tougher than it looks. He looked in front of him and saw Meta Knight coming at him again. Link quickly rose to his feet, and shifted out of the way. Meta Knight came back and started swinging his sword like crazy, cutting Links' pants at the ankles.

This was getting ridiculous. The Hero of Hyrule, having so much trouble with this little puffball? No way. Link got out his bow and arrow and shot Meta Knight, causing him to stop cutting him.

Items started to fall from the sky onto the arena. Mr. Saturn was walking along like nothing was going on. Link charged and grabbed Mr. Saturn, chucking him repeatedly at Meta Knight. It wasn't much, but it did some ranged damage. Meta Knight saw a paper fan and got a hold of it.

_Oh no, _Link thought. _I'm screwed._

Meta Knight flew forward towards Link, and began smacking him with the fan. Again, again, and again. Link got a lot of damage done with that thing. But he soon realized what Meta Knight was really trying to do. He was trying to throw him over the edge! Once Link realized he was already just a few feet away from falling, but Meta Knight continued to hit him with the fan. Link used his shield, and after a few seconds, it dissolved away, leaving Link dizzy for a good ten of fifteen seconds. That was more than enough time for Meta Knight. Meta Knight ascended into the air, only to descend straight at Link in a fast spiral to through him off the ledge.

Meta Knight won the brawl.

Link was teleported back into the Smash Mansion, only for Pit to come up to him.

"Link! Are you alright? I saw what happened with Meta Knight."

Link didn't respond, but it wasn't because of his bizarre dream. It was because he was embarrassed of loosing to Meta Knight. The thing was tough, but it was so tiny. He avoided Pit's eyes, but looked at his face. It was so concerned, he can't just ignore the guy. He had to respond.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit sore," Link said quietly.

"That's good. You should get some rest. After a battle like that, I bet you'd be sore."

"**Pit, it's time for your brawl," **Master Hand's voice boomed.

"I gotta go. Watch my match?" He asked the Hylian, his white wings flapping in excitement. Link nodded his head with a small smile. The angel grew a wide smile and ran off waving goodbye. Link waved back, but not nearly as enthusiastic as Pit. Once Pit was out of sight, Link walked back to his room in the mansion, took off his boots and rested on the bed. He turned on the TV to watch the brawl, he saw Pit, bouncing on his feet, getting ready for the match.

_Same old Pit._

The brawl started and Pit dashed towards his opponent, smacking them with his blade from his goddess. Link could tell it hurt from the yelp his opponent gave off.

That yelp...Link recognizes it. Link didn't pay attention to who Pit's opponent was. Then he saw it.

Pit's opponent was Zelda!

Link was stuck in an emotional crisis. Who should he root for? Zelda, she's beautiful. Link has saved her and Hyrule many times, and she's helped him do it. She was powerful as well as elegant. But Pit, Link still had that dream about him. Link still felt so awkward around him after that, but he said he'd watch Pit's brawl.

He said he'd _watch_ Pit's brawl. He said nothing about rooting for him. But Pit was Link's friend!Zelda was, too! _I'll root for both of them!_ Link thought. Yeah! He'd do that! Root for both!

Link continued to watch (rooting for both of his friends, of course) and saw Zelda had a scratch on her cheek from Pit's attack. She used some of her magic and hit Pit with it, knocking him back. She then used Din's fire and attacked pit again, burning him. She then ran towards him, kicking him in the side, throwing him off the edge. It couldn't end so soon! Then Pit's wings started to flap, he flew back over the edge. Pit readied his bow, and shot an arrow at Zelda, she got hit, but barely phased. Pit continued to shoot arrows at her, but she still fought back. Items fell from the sky at last. Zelda got a hold of the bunnyhood and jumped into the air, managing to kick Pit in the face while he was flying. Pit noticed a smartbomb right below her. He shot an arrow at it, and it exploded beneath the Hylian princess. Pit flew away as the explosion grew, and Zelda was thrown off the stage, out of sight. Pit had won.

The blonde Hylian cheered in his head as he saw the angel smile with victory on the screen. He thought he'd go congratulate him. Link got out of bed and walked down to the teleport area. Right away he saw Pit, cheerful as ever.

"G-Great job, Pit!" Link congratulated. _Why did I stutter?_

"Thanks, Link! Zelda's a tough opponent."

"Trust me, I know." Link laughed. Pit laughed along with him. Link couldn't help but notice how Pit looked right now. His hair was blown out of his face, and his cheeks were pink from all the adrenaline of the match. Pit looked...attractive.

Pit looked attractive.

He looked attractive!

Link finally got it! He thought Pit was attractive. Link likes Pit! He finally admitted it, and it all makes more sense. That's why the dream was so intense, why Link noticed the little things, why he blushes around him. It's all because he likes him! Link started to blush bright as he finally realized everything.

"Are you sure you're alright, Link? Your face is a little red..."

Link had an opportunity, he took it.

"I-I'm fine!" he fake coughed. "Really! I do feel a bit dizzy, though."

"Here, let me take you back to your room." Pit wrapped one of Link's arms around his shoulders, and wrapped one of his around Link's waist. The angel walked Link back to his room and set him down gently on the bed. The entire walk, Link was smiling. They were so close...

"If you need any help just let me know, okay?" Pit cheerfully told the blonde elf. He nodded in return. Pit turned around and started to leave, Link lied down on his back. Another opportunity.

"Pit, wait!" The angel stopped and turned around. "I don't feel very well."

Pit ran over and felt Links' forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever..." Link blushed even harder, but his blushing was from joy, not embarrassment.

"I feel like crap."

Pit tried the back of his hand, and on Link's cheeks. "You feel a little warm, but not too much."

Link grabbed Pit's hand and squeezed it. "Pit, I think I might be sick."

"You feel fine, though, Link. I'm sure! If I had even a bit concern of a fever I'd get Dr. Mario."

"Pit," Link whispered. He whispered something so quietly, Pit couldn't hear.

"What was that?" he asked, growing closer to hear the second time.

"I think I'm lovesick."

Link put his free hand around Pit's head and pulled it to his. His lips crashed onto Link's, but they remained still. Pit's blue eyes were wide open in shock as Link was kissing him. The blonde started to slightly sit up, bringing the brunette into his lap. Pit didn't argue against the gestures, but he didn't exactly know what to do. He was blushing like crazy, on top on Link, the two of them alone. Link ran out of air and pulled away panting, a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm guessing you don't like me back?" he asked between pants. Pit remained silent, sitting in Link's lap. Link gently slid his legs out underneath him and walked towards the window, his eyes watery. Pit stared in disbelief as he saw Link looking sad. Then a smile grew on his face.

_Same old Link._

Pit walked over to Link, turned him around, placed both hands on his shoulders and put his nose to his.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting this to happen."

Link's cerulean eyes grew big. Pit liked him back? Pit's eyes closed, but his smile remained the same as he pressed his lips against Link's. The slight tears in Link's eyes began to disappear as Pit kissed him. Link put his hands on Pit's face and held it in his hands. He began kissing back, and he could feel Pit smiling, and that made Link smile as well.

**There you go~ I hoped you guys liked it! I've been working on this for a long time, so I hope it came out good. C:**


End file.
